


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 大帝alter设想轻微BDSM，关系如题，是蒙上些许暴虐色彩的大帝，与病态地爱着他的韦伯。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

韦伯.维尔维特，时钟塔最想与他拥抱顺位第一名的讲师。5年前终于卸去了君主.埃尔梅罗二世的称号，成为了埃尔梅罗教室里一名普通的讲师。但他的人生还没结束，一年前他与远坂家的家主回到冬木之地解体圣杯。虽然遭到了钟塔的反对，但他的学生们却坚定地站在老师身边。解体圣杯后他朝思暮想的君王再次获得肉身，借着灵墓阿尔比恩的力量这位王得以长久地保持肉体。  
一切都看起来极为顺利。看起来。  
只有韦伯知道那位君王的不同，与第四次圣杯战争中一样的外表，一样的嗓音，一样的胡作非为。却因圣杯的黑泥蒙上了一层阴影。比起rider的侧面，现在的伊斯坎达尔更像是传记里描写的那位暴君，喜怒无常，嗜酒如命。  
但这又如何？韦伯.维尔维特，君王现世的臣子，依旧爱慕着他。

这天韦伯结束了上午的课程，准备回到办公室休息。从教室走回来的路程不过5分钟，对他而言却艰难异常。

原因？  
自然是来自他的君王。早晨离开被窝起床上班已是考验，更何况现在与君王睡在一起，温暖柔软的怀抱让他多年被折磨到神经衰弱的身体得到治愈。他磨磨蹭蹭地从怀抱里起来，却被男人捉回怀里，大手扣着他的头来了一个足够绵长的早安吻。  
还沉浸在缠绵中的韦伯全然没料到对方接下来的动作，后穴因昨晚的激情还保持着湿软的状态，而一颗跳蛋被直接塞进了他的体内。那小玩意在他的体内肆意跳动，撞击着软肉。  
“rider？”他无措地询问身旁的男人，只见那红色的眼睛里流露出一丝恶作剧得逞的喜悦。  
“你今天得带着它去工作。”君王的口吻宛如命令。  
“rider，你别闹了。”他软着嗓子，不再是平日里故作成熟的低哑，带着一丝撒娇。  
“怎么？你要违抗朕的命令吗？”严厉的目光瞬间朝他射来。  
他只得闭上了嘴，不再说话，让那肆意侵犯自己私处的玩意继续留在体内。光是穿衣服的动作就将他折磨得够呛，酥麻的快感让他不时嘤咛出声，一想到一会要这样出门更是羞耻得快要落下泪来。  
灰绿色的眼睛期期艾艾地看了眼床上的人，君王如同欣赏着他的表演，却无视他眼里的哀求。若是放在最初他或许会生气，会叫骂，会反抗，可现在韦伯已经不敢了。他爱慕着伊斯坎达尔，同时也惧怕着君王。现在的男人不同于四战时的英灵，他的性格因黑泥的诅咒蒙上了一层阴郁的暴虐，可即便如此韦伯还是甘愿守在男人身边。  
或许是情事之后的温情，或许是美丽的回忆，让他死心塌地，毕竟不论是哪个伊斯坎达尔都是他所追寻的君王，要与他一同去到[Oceanus]。能与他再见便是无上的幸福，哪里还敢有过多的要求，可他如同软弱一般的妥协却让伊斯坎达尔愈发放肆。

他推开了办公室的门，里面昏暗一片。却见红发的君王坐在他的办公桌前，红色的眼睛看着他，像是看穿了他一个上午的狼狈。跳蛋的持续工作时间不过3小时，现已停止工作，可是后穴已经被它侵犯得近乎软烂，韦伯甚至能感受到内裤的濡湿。  
他假装不经意地在合上门时将门落了锁，回头扯出一个还算漂亮的笑容走到男人面前。那双大手向他张开，他知道之后的事。不过是一场会要了他命的欢爱，可他还是无法违背君王的意愿，如同侍奉着神祗般侍奉着眼前的男人。他伸出手去回抱，整个过程他如同殉道士般决绝，却又仿佛为自己的奋不顾身而感动。  
韦伯.维尔维特，你已经疯了。他闭上眼去吻君王时，大脑最后向他说道。

可这又有什么关系。他当着君王的面一件件蜕去自己的衣衫，直到赤身裸体地坐在君王的腿上，后穴如料想般不堪，湿液不住地流淌。君王的手指在里面抠弄，让他难耐得扭动。终于那颗罪魁祸首被取了出来，伴随着韦伯低低的喘息，上面拖拽着黏滑的湿液，被伊斯坎达尔随手丢在一旁。  
“朕是否该奖赏你。”男人问道，那声音对韦伯来说如最甜美的毒药，将他蛊惑。  
“请您，赏赐我。”他如虔诚的教徒吻着男人的鬓角和须髯，他在这场君臣关系中卑微得如同尘土，却甘之如饴。

韦伯也不是最开始就像现在这样，曾经他也因伊斯坎达尔的酗酒而生气，甚至没收男人的红酒。可回报他的却是近乎绝望的折磨，他被男人摁在床上如奴隶般对待，暴怒的君王根本不听他的辩解，也不听他的哀求。他哭叫到喉咙干哑，声嘶力竭却得不到任何安慰，他晕厥过去好几次，却又被生生肏醒。那个夜晚漫长得几乎永恒，等到他看到第二天的晨光时已经毫无力气，四肢百骸都如同被巨锤碾碎，身上甚至没有一块好肉。伊斯坎达尔如野兽般将他撕咬啃食，到了最后甚至要将他掐死似地扼住他的脖子。  
他疲惫不堪，甚至想要逃离男人。可当他再次对上那双红眸时却立即心软。伊斯坎达尔如做错事的孩子一样看着他，口里喃喃着抱歉，温柔的亲吻与拥抱将他重新救活。这样的事情反复多次，到了现在他便如斯德哥尔摩症患者一样，企图与眼前的男人苦海慈航。

扣着头赐予怀里人缠绵的吻。韦伯闭着眼，细密的睫毛颤抖着遮住那湖水般的眼睛，脸颊蒙上红晕。唇浅薄柔软，带着一丝烟草的苦涩，伊斯坎达尔细细啃咬品味，像是吃着精致的糕点。  
空闲的手则在那湿热的后穴里抠弄，搅出水声，让人光是听着就羞耻起来。可怀里的人却已经习惯了似的，素日里矜持禁欲的教授在君王面前比旧日里的波斯舞娘更为放荡，沉着腰将臀翘起，享受着手指对后穴的侵犯。  
唇齿之间流转出享受的呻吟，君王知道这些都是怀里人的讨好，他眯起红色的眼睛，像是审视一样看着怀里的人。正午的日光透过窗帘的缝隙照入室内，一束光打在韦伯的腰上，像是系着金色的锁链。  
一吻毕，  
“跪下。”  
怀里的人便顺从地站起身，苍白的膝盖跪在木质的地板上。小脸正对着君王的跨步，抬起头仰视着君王，灰绿色的眼睛平静如水。伊斯坎达尔行赏着这张脸，平日里蹙着的眉因亲吻舒展。  
“舔。”  
像是已经习惯了这些命令，韦伯听话地伸手去解眼前的裤链，随着金属拉链拉动的声响，君王粗大的深红色阴茎入了他的眼帘，散发着浓郁的雄性气息。熟练地将脸侧的长发别到耳后，舌灵活地在龟头扫了一圈。小嘴在柱身上落下细密的亲吻，手也扶上了阴茎，熟练的套弄，指尖服侍着龟头。  
舒适的快感让君王慰叹出声，像是宠溺般摸了摸黑发人的脑袋。这样的举止却像是最好的奖赏，那双灰绿色的眼睛里闪过幸福与快乐，舔舐的动作更加卖力。吻落到了根部两颗硕大的阴囊上，小舌细细地舔过每一寸肌肤，甚至不忘照料会阴处。细心的照料让君王顿时觉得毛孔舒张，仰着头连慰叹声也变得更加低哑。  
口腔的热切包裹住阴囊时，伊斯坎达尔甚至觉得自己可以直接射出来，给那张苍白的小脸加点料。但他还有别的打算，他用手摸了摸那张细嫩的脸，那柔嫩的肌肤摸起来根本不像快40岁的样子，但眼角的细纹却昭示着他已不再年轻。  
跪着的人像是知道这动作的意思，便将阴囊从口里吐出，调整了呼吸，从顶端将粗大的阴茎尽可能地含入口中。可那毕竟过于粗大，只勉强吞入半个便让人难受得几乎要沁出泪来。那张方才因亲吻而红肿的唇包裹着阴茎，尽可能地放松喉咙让巨物进得更深，生理性得反射让他难受欲呕，而收缩的喉咙却因此吸着男人的龟头，紧紧地包裹。  
伊斯坎达尔用手扣住韦伯的头，用力向喉咙的最深处顶，柔软的鼻尖甚至埋到了他红色的耻毛里。灰绿色的眼睛难受得落下泪来，口腔被阴茎蛮横地肏弄，模仿性交的动作反复抽插，刚舒展没多久的眉头又皱了起来，眉间细密的皱纹，像在诉说不满。伊斯坎达尔对身下人的不适全然视而不见，被喉咙紧密包裹的快感太过舒适。他射在韦伯的嘴里，腥浓的精液灌满口腔，多余的部分顺着嘴角滑落，滴在锁骨胸前。  
窒息感让那张泪水涟涟的脸蒙上绯色的红晕，方才射精的快感让君王心情愉悦，“吃下去，”君王坐在舒适的高背椅上向胯间的男人继续下达命令，“不过，你可得小心别把朕的赏赐弄洒到地上，不然一会你可得把地板舔干净。”心中的恶念让他说出近乎残忍的话，可眼前人一闪而过的慌乱却让他的恶念得到满足。

分明的喉结上下翻滚后嘴里的精液便被韦伯咽下，手指抹去锁骨上的白浊，送到嘴前舔去。他张开嘴，伸出粉嫩舌，向君王展露自己干净的口腔，像是在证明自己的忠贞。  
伊斯坎达尔满意地点头，将人抱起，亲吻着他眼角的泪水。胡须磨蹭着脸颊，酥痒得让韦伯低低得笑着。他总是因细小的恩赐感受到幸福，双手环抱着君王的脖子，闻着君王身上如太阳的味道，即便太阳的黑子都能将他彻底吞噬，他还是贪恋着炽热的温度。

刚刚射精过后的性器又硬了起来，蹭在韦伯的大腿上，而那被欺凌了整个上午的小穴早已经瘙痒难耐，等着君王的阴茎填满身体。伊斯坎达尔自然知道怀里人的心思，“坐上了自己动。”他咬着韦伯的耳朵。

性欲的诱惑早就战胜了羞耻心，得到指令的人殷切地跨坐在男人身前，高高抬起自己的臀部，一只手扶着阴茎，另一只手掰开臀肉，笔直地向下坐。湿热软烂的后穴在阴茎进入的瞬间向里收缩，吸着硕大的阳具往里，整个过程没有丝毫阻碍。进入的满足感让怀里的人发出舒适的浪叫，“好大，好舒服...”后穴不断地往里吸，直到整根阳具都被吞入身体，饱胀的满足感让他舒适得差点射出来，灰绿色的眼睛因情欲染上媚色，看得伊斯坎达尔心痒。  
身体早已完全适应阴茎的尺寸，矜持的臣子终于在君王身上放荡得如娼妓一般，扭腰抬胯，臀部不停地上下运动，殷切周到地用后穴服侍着君王的阳具。每一下都往深处撞击，撞在敏感带上，快感让他不住地颤抖，却不敢停下自己的动作。韦伯企图继续掌握这场性事的主导权，可伊斯坎达尔没有继续如他的意。君王托着臣子的屁股站了起来，突然的姿态改变让黑发的美人惊叫出声，双腿缠在健壮的腰上紧紧抱住君王。  
他抱着赤裸的人在办公室里来回走动，吃着性器的后穴因身体的紧绷而绞紧。慌乱中头也埋在男人的肩窝里，鼻息洒在肌肉上。伊斯坎达尔在一面镜子前停下，那是韦伯平时整理着装用的全身镜。镜子里黑色的长发挡住他瘦削苍白的脊背，却暴露出红艳贪婪的小穴，那里正吃着硕大的阴茎，无意识地张合着。

伊斯坎达尔满意地看着眼前的景色，他的手托着柔软的臀部揉捏。怀里的人在他耳边哼哼唧唧地叫着，“宝贝，你吸得可真紧。”君王笑着说道，他的大手拍打了几下丰满的臀部，顿时留下几道红痕，这样的刺激对韦伯而言已经不算什么，只是低低地叫唤了两声。  
像是想到什么有趣的事情，伊斯坎达尔将阴茎从韦伯的身体里撤了出来，湿热的肠肉恋恋不舍地挽留着。他将韦伯从怀里放下，“转过身去。”君王命令道。  
依顺地转过身，灰绿色的眼睛直接看到了镜子里的自己，身上是点点红痕，有新有旧，关节泛着情热的红，脸上挂着泪痕，柔顺的黑发也凌乱着，阴茎已经因为刚才的操弄而硬着，前端吐着湿液。韦伯撇过头去不愿看这样的自己，却被男人捏住了下巴，“看着，”是不容置疑的口吻，“宝贝，你得看着你自己，”那让他沉迷的声音在他耳边低语，“看着朕怎么肏你。”  
镜子里是双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛，他不光看到自己不堪的模样，还能看到伊斯坎达尔的脸，那张英俊的脸让他着迷，不论对他说什么他都会乖顺依从。男人赤色的眼睛明亮如火，看着眼前的人，扬着狡黠的笑。  
细长的手指扶着玻璃，冰凉的触感从指尖传递而来让他忍不住打了个颤，还没等他有过多反应，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎已经再次进入他的身体。软烂的小穴因阳具的进入而狂喜，如无数张嘴在亲吻。而韦伯的表情也变得恍惚，阴茎直接撞向了最深处，冲击将他的身体向前顶。大手掐着他的窄腰，黑色的长发从肩头两侧滑落，露出苍白的皮肤和分明的脊骨。

君王开始了他的肏弄，每一下都顶得极深，像是要将身前的人肏穿一样用力。先前细碎的嘤咛已经变了调，快感正一浪一浪地剥夺他的意识。韦伯扶着镜面眼前是自己的脸，面颊潮红，灰绿色的眼睛透着水光，张着嘴，浪叫着。  
臀肉被大手不断拍打，响亮的拍打声，和男人的秽语让他情不自禁地颤抖。“骚货。”伊斯坎达尔的声音在他耳畔响起，“就那么喜欢吃朕的肉棒？嗯？”男人说着不曾停下抽插的动作。韦伯被打得呜咽出声，痛感和快感夹杂在一起将他的理智一层层剥去，现在最后的矜持让他咬着下唇。  
“回话。”又是一击抽打。  
“喜，喜欢...”撞击和抽打让韦伯连个简单的单词都无法说完整。  
“骚货，”伊斯坎达尔骂道，可他的脸上却洋溢着笑意，吃着他阴茎的小穴绞得极紧，像是要把他的精液榨出来一样，“还要不要？”恶劣的乐趣使他继续着问询。  
“还，还要...”羞耻心被剥落，韦伯自暴自弃地哽咽着回话，肉穴被男人撞得发麻，快感几乎要将他淹没。  
“那你哭什么？别人帮你，你该说什么？”那低沉的男声却不愿意放过他似地继续问道，而拍打臀部的手未曾停止，那里已经红肿一片。  
“唔，谢，谢谢...”猛烈的撞击让他失神，快感已让他失焦只能朦胧着看到镜子里的自己，吐着舌头，双眼微翻，像母狗一样被身后的男人肏着。阴茎将他的后穴肏得失去知觉，前端不知在何时射了出来，马眼吐着白浊，弄脏了镜面。他能感到伊斯坎达尔也射了，精液灌在他的体内，可肏弄却没有停下，韦伯知道这才只是开始，之后他会被男人当作泄欲的工具一样对待，反复肏弄，直到失去意识。

想到这里他却不觉得悲伤，反而有一种异样的幸福感。他正被他的王肏弄着，他们紧密地联合在一起。想到这里他灰绿色的眼睛里闪烁着光，镜子里的自己已经是一副淫乱不堪的模样，可与王交媾的幸福感让他毫不在意这些。  
韦伯.维尔维特，你彻底疯了。

响亮的水声响彻办公室，不知过去了多久，窗户外正午的日光早已变化，凭着经验韦伯大概猜想已经快要三点。期间他只获得了片刻的休息，还是求着伊斯坎达尔得来的。素来体弱的韦伯身体早已酸软得毫无力气，脆弱的骨骼甚至发出了疼痛的悲鸣。眼下他被君王压在身下，背紧贴着木质地板，腿已无力去勾那健硕的腰，双手被男人抓着摁在头顶，韦伯庆幸这不算是个太难受的姿势。

韦伯甚至快要忘记这是他的办公室，身体麻木却依旧熟练地与男人交合。后穴已经被肏得像是再也合不拢，他甚至怀疑自己后半生会不会要用到肛塞才能维持体面的生活。发现他走神的伊斯坎达尔显然不满，掰过头韦伯的头狠狠的亲吻，舌头蛮横地扫过他的口腔，像是要将他吞吃入腹一样啃食厮磨。  
韦伯的身上早已布满他的牙印与吻痕，星星点点让苍白的身体泛着色情的绯红。“唔，rider...”他疲惫地叫着对方，声音低哑，“不行了，放过我...”身下的肏弄未曾停息，他只觉得自己大概要被男人用阴茎钉死在地上。  
伊斯坎达尔看着那双灰绿色的眼睛里面是哀求与绝望，他们的确做得已经够多，但内心的欲望却无法平息。黑泥的诅咒让男人更愿意听从本心的欲求，他加快了肏干的频率，肠肉麻木地拥抱着他的阴茎，内壁颤抖着吸附柱身。  
身下人最后的呜咽也变得支离破碎，君王将人拉向自己，原本躺着韦伯被整个拉入君王的怀里，炽热的体温与结实的怀抱将他紧紧包裹。肉穴还吃着阴茎，因为姿势的变化几乎要将他顶穿，可他甚至连叫唤的力气也没有，泪水也早就流干。

喉咙干哑苦涩，却获得了君王的吻，与之前的蛮横不同，这回是轻柔的爱抚。突如其来的温柔让韦伯的心像是被填满一样，靠着最后的力气抱着伊斯坎达尔，他们的缠绵结束在一同的射精里。浊液将地板弄得一塌糊涂，他的后穴在伊斯坎达尔离开后还无法完全闭合，体内的湿液顺着穴口不断地向外涌。

伊斯坎达尔不知从哪里拿来一件披风，柔软厚实的布料盖在满身伤痕的身体上，他将人抱进怀里。厚重的窗帘被他的大手一把拉开，不满刺眼的阳光韦伯往君王的怀里躲了躲，窗户被打开新鲜的空气吹进了室内。  
韦伯还未反应过来伊斯坎达尔想做什么，只见男人一步跨上窗沿，抱着怀里的人跳了出去，魔力使他在半空中进行了两次二阶跳，稳稳地落在了地面。他们就这样从建筑里离开，没有人发现任何异常。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐向病与OCC不断发展，  
> 是个韦伯也逐渐被黑泥影响的后续，于是两个人一起病，  
> 不过对比一下显得大帝正常了很多（bushi（欢迎来与我讨论设定(≧∇≦)

伊斯坎达尔正坐在教室里旁听，他偶尔会像这样来接韦伯下班，提前到的他便自然地坐在最后一排看着讲台上的人。他注意到讲台上的人今天一反常态地没有系领带，甚至连领口的纽扣都松开了两个，清晰的锁骨和隐约可见的吻痕让那白皙的皮肤添上些许情色。伊斯坎达尔皱起了眉，他可不喜欢自己爱人那副可爱的样子被旁人知道，但他没有立刻发作，只是坐在那里看着他。  
黑泥开始逐渐影响韦伯的性格，虽然他本人毫无知觉。起初韦伯只是故意没君王的酒，或是故意刷掉他的游戏存档，却从未向现在这样，刻意地在他人眼前展现自己。君王的占有欲开始作祟，但凭着克制与修养让他依旧坐在那里没有即刻发作。  
赤色的眼睛紧紧地盯着讲台上的人，韦伯看起来镇定自若，嘴角扬着一个暧昧的弧度。时而那双灰绿色的眼睛看向君王的方向，又像是不经意地一扫而过，但伊斯坎达尔从那双眼睛里看出了些许得意的神色。  
“好吧，你是故意的。”君王得出了结论，当下课铃终于响起，还未等讲台上的教授宣布课程结束，男人便走上前，将人拉下了讲台。那双灰绿色的眼睛里喜悦一闪而过，只是一闪而过，很快转为歉意的眼神，但那是对着学生们的。伊斯坎达尔的手抓着那细瘦的胳膊，笔挺的西装料被捏得起皱。

“rider，你弄疼我了。”听起来像是在埋怨君王的粗暴，但是更多的是一些欣喜的样子，韦伯.维尔维特不知从何时起开始期待被自己的王以各种粗暴的方式对待，即便他那脆弱的身体很难承受这些。  
君王没有说话，拉着人直接出了校门，丢进车里便往回家的方向开去。

韦伯被粗暴地丢在床上，床垫缓冲了大部分撞击，他从床铺上爬起来看着眼前沉默的伊斯坎达尔，到目前为止一切都在他的计划之中。小打小闹似的作恶已经无法吸引君王的注意力，他自然知道自己的行为有多么大胆，也知道若是君王真的动怒甚至会要了自己的命，可如果无法吸引伊斯坎达尔的注意力，那内心的失落与痛苦又如何缓解？  
韦伯.维尔维特，你已经无可救药了。  
可他如此期待，想要知道随后他的君王会如何惩罚他，他控制不住地兴奋起来。  
“rider？”他歪着头唤了声，流转出一丝无辜与几分撒娇。

君王自然知道这是对方的演技，但这也实实在在地触怒到了君王。他的大手将人摁倒在床上，扯开衬衣，任凭那些纽扣与衣裳分崩离析，随后苍白的皮肤暴露在空气里，右臂上有方才拉拽时落下的鲜明的指痕。伊斯坎达尔扬了扬眉，用手里破碎的衬衣做绳，绑住了那纤细的手臂。  
一只大手扣住了韦伯的后脑勺，赐予他的是粗暴的啃咬，几乎要将他的嘴唇啃破，湿热的吻和厚实的舌侵犯着他的口腔。带着血腥味与雄性荷尔蒙的香气的吻，如果那还能称之为吻，唇齿相交因暴躁而充满攻击性，随后他的裤子也被剥下来，胯间是半勃的阴茎和前端濡湿的内裤。  
君王从上俯视眼前的臣子，他黑色的长发披散开来，身上落着新旧不一的吻痕，跪坐着仰着头看向自己。那双他说沉迷的灰绿色的眼睛里流露着兴奋与欣喜，他的臣子并未因他的惩罚而失落，甚至为此欢愉。  
伊斯坎达尔转身去衣柜里找出一条领带，“余要惩罚你，所以现在你不能反抗。”  
“是的。”他回答的很快，像是早已做好了准备。  
于是君王用丝绸质地的领带蒙着了臣子的眼睛，失去了视觉的人变得紧张起来，有些惊讶地唤了声他的名字，却没得到回应。只剩下脸上来自重磅丝绸温润的触感和双臂被方绑在背后的束缚感，随后又是一阵走动声，“犯错的孩子要被关禁闭。在余没有同意之前你不可以下床，更不可以出这间房。”随后他听到门打开又关上的声音，之后四周陷入了一片静默。

伊斯坎达尔从房里出来，坐在外头的沙发上，拿起被丢在一旁的手柄继续着他没结束的游戏。进度早已经被韦伯刷掉，落在一个不尴不尬的地方，他有些烦闷只能去翻找获得的任务道具来补全他落下的剧情。  
他原以为黑泥的诅咒只是折磨着他自己，让他喜怒无常变得冲动甚至过激。却未想到它同时也影响着自己身边的人，而与他最亲密的韦伯便不可幸免地被波及到。他是否该与他保持一些距离，好让韦伯变回原本的样子。他没有答案，胡思乱想使他的游戏进度也差强人意，最后他将手柄丢在一边，抬头去看墙壁上的挂钟，老旧的钟发出嘀嗒的走秒声。

伊斯坎达尔的离开让韦伯害怕，屋里安静一片，只有床头的闹钟静静地走着，秒针单调地发出声响，他只能跟着数数来排解心里的担忧。起初他以为自己数到100男人就会回来，然后是500，随后他听到屋外游戏的声音。他想男人看到那被自己覆盖的存档后就会回来，可什么也没有发生。  
他这才领会到男人口中惩罚的意思。他变得有些绝望，他再次试着去数秒，可每次只到100左右就会数错。微凉的空气让他不由地打了个哆嗦，激起一身鸡皮。方才的期待变成如今的失落，可他的身体却未曾停止过对伊斯坎达尔的欲念，原本只是半勃起的性器早已硬得发疼，被束缚着双手连只是徒劳的安抚都不能给予。他不知道还要过多久，被剥夺视觉的他比平常更加敏感，对时间的感受也比平常更加漫长。

伊斯坎达尔起身走回房间，他把韦伯一个人留在里面快2个多小时，房里一点动静也没有，甚至安静得叫人担心，他原以为房里的人会如撒娇般喊他的名字好让他软下心来。

韦伯已经不知道自己被关了多久，他被这具无法获得快感而不断叫嚣着的身体折磨，当他再次听到门被推开的声音时他立刻抬起了头，他什么也看不到，只能从领带下方的缝隙里看到些许光影的变化。

伊斯坎达尔打开了门，他看到床上的人依旧跪坐在那里，没有变化过任何姿势。听到动静后立刻抬起了头，嘴微张着，像是要说什么却一声不发。

那声呼唤被韦伯遏在了喉咙里，他多么害怕自己得不到回应。

伊斯坎达尔看到领带的下端滑下了两道水痕，顺着脸颊的弧度汇到尖翘的下巴。

韦伯被自己的反应下了一跳，他低下了头，却感到眼眶里热源不断地往外涌。而后他听到男人快步走向自己的声音，他的后脑勺再次被扣住。

伊斯坎达尔吻住了那双颤抖的唇，混合着血腥味与咸味的吻变得有些苦涩。他将人抱进怀里，苍白的肌肤被他的体温熨帖，苦涩的吻逐渐变得绵长温暖，津液从他们的嘴角滴落，分开时拉出一道银丝。  
离开的唇沿着韦伯的下颌线亲吻，顺着颈线啃咬喉结落上锁骨。温柔得仿佛他不曾生气过，那双大手握着窄腰让韦伯坐在他的鼠蹊部上，另一手则玩弄着柔顺的黑发。伊斯坎达尔抬眼看眼前的人，他的泪水还未停下，呜咽啜泣，得到安慰后甚至哭得更加伤心。  
君王宠爱着自己的臣子，不忍心继续看那泪水不受控制地坠落，他亲吻那苍白的脸，将绑在眼前的领带解下。突然重获视觉的韦伯还有些不适应，他皱了皱眉，眯着眼睛，被泪水模糊的视线里有那红色的身影。他凑上前去亲吻，柔软的唇与唇重新相贴，手被束缚着无法拥抱自己的君王使他只能难耐地在温暖的怀里蹭动。  
伊斯坎达尔被这撒娇似的动作逗笑，解开了那双手的束缚。细长的手臂在重获自由的下一秒便回抱向他，缠在他的脖子上。上身紧紧地贴合在一起，胸口那两颗被冻得发硬的乳粒蹭着结实滚烫的胸膛。腰肢下沉，翘着臀蹭着胯间的隆起，他的臣子早就被调教得不知羞耻，随时都等待着被彻底进入。

伊斯坎达尔拍了拍那丰满的臀部，心领神会地怀里的人起身离开，在他面前背对着他趴下，重新将那丰满的臀翘起，一只手支着身子，另一只手则为他掰开自己的臀缝将那湿润红艳的后穴展现出来。不知从何时起韦伯就习惯让自己的后穴随时湿润柔软，以保证他的王在任何时间任何地方都可以享用他的身体。  
他回头去看自己的王，灰绿色的眼睛还因方才的哭泣泛着红含着些委屈，可深处那种期待像是呼之欲出般。他张了张嘴想要说些什么，却又闭上沉默不语，只是讨好地扭了扭腰。

窄腰被大手握着，伊斯坎达尔解开了自己的裤链，粗大的性器便一跃而出，打在翘臀上。事先扩展过的穴口湿热软烂，吃着进入的阴茎便往里吸，穴口的肌肉像是有记忆般自动张合着配合着腰的扭动将那根对他身体来说过大的阳具一寸寸地往里吞。  
进入的过程顺利得像是收刀入鞘，紧致的肠肉紧紧贴着阴茎，让君王在进入的过程中慰叹着。这具身体早已被他调教得淫荡下流，每时每刻都渴望着他的肏干，罪魁祸首的君王笑着享受，大手揉捏着那丰润的臀，没几下苍白的皮肤上便落下赤红的指痕。  
进入的过程给韦伯带来舒适感，他的喉里发出低低的呻吟，湿润的肠肉包裹着硕大的阴茎，彻底进入时像是满足般地叹息。他如发情的雌兽匍匐床上，沉着腰好让身后的人进得更深，掰开臀瓣的手不知何时被握在伊斯坎达尔手里，宽厚的掌心包裹着纤细的手指。健壮的身体将他整个笼罩在身下，瘦削的背脊贴着隆隆的胸肌。

快感如电流般向韦伯涌来，他被困在炽热的怀里无从躲避，君王的每一次挺动都撞在最深处，坚硬的龟头像是要将他的身体顶开。欲望与情热让他不住地颤抖，那向来体弱的身子已经不堪负荷地瘫软下来，若不是身下垫着的枕头和被君王扶着的腰，凭他自身的体力根本坚持不住。  
“rider...”他一遍一遍呼唤着这个名字，像是咒语一样将他自己与君王缠绕在一起。  
苍白的身体因情潮泛着粉红，伊斯坎达尔吻着他的耳廓，粗糙的胡须磨蹭着他细嫩的皮肤。韦伯贪恋着这份温柔，温煦如阳光洒在他的身上，让他忍不住射了出来，精液将床铺搞得一片混乱，快感的余韵让他重新落下泪来，棉质的床单上很快出现两滩深色的水痕。  
“小子，你怎么这么爱哭。”君王有些无奈，将人的头掰向自己。  
“笨蛋，我没有...”可在他浓重的鼻音面前这毫无说服力，抽噎着。  
伊斯坎达尔将身下的人整个转向自己，阴茎在体内整个调转让韦伯尖叫出声，龟头碾过穴心深处。他们重新十指相扣，耳鬓厮磨，伊斯坎达尔未曾停止过对身下人的肏干，韦伯的后穴被他肏得近乎软烂，肠肉紧紧吸着他的柱身，一寸也不让人离开。  
细长的腿被大手捉着缠上健硕的腰肢，腿根内侧的嫩肉因撞击与摩擦泛红，前列腺的快感让那刚射过的阴茎再次硬起来，吐着湿液打湿了两人贴合在一起的小腹，红色与黑色的耻毛纠缠在一起，湿液将它们浸湿泛着水光。  
“小子，你是余一个人的。”君王的话响在他的耳畔，低哑浑厚让人着迷。充满占有欲的话语让他的心也被满足，他的君王便是他的全部，那双如火的眼睛已将他焚烧殆尽。  
韦伯勉强撑起身子，去吻那宽厚的唇。情潮与性爱的疲惫让他颤抖，如荒漠中干渴的旅人，当他获得回应后，幸福与快感一起让他近乎失禁。他的后穴紧紧绞着那硕大的阴茎，他的身体早已铭记这份被填满的触感，酸软的腰自主地动着好让每一次进入都进得更深，甚至要将那两颗硕大的阴囊也吃入腹中才能让他满意。

“rider，肏我...”他呼唤着，不断地索求更多。他不明白，为何他的欲念被不断放大，只要离开那炽热的太阳不出一会便会感到空虚，更不能忍受他的太阳将丝毫的光与热散播给别人。即便他要被灼烧殆尽，太阳也只能照耀他一个人。  
韦伯.维尔维特，当他意识到黑泥的确在侵蚀他的理智时已经为时已晚，他残破的身体被啃食殆尽，他引以为傲的理性也分崩离析。他只能缠着伊斯坎达尔不断满足那深壑难填的欲求，啃食着彼此的血肉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群里聊天，是双大帝X二世香，还是大帝X大小韦伯更香（这什么不务正业的群  
> 想了想成年人怎么能做选择题，成年人什么都要（Bushi  
> 两人意识到黑泥的影响后分开了一段时间，韦伯大概是太想大帝了于是做了一个梦，emmm（我为了搞黄想尽一切办法。  
> 真的好难写啊（挠头

韦伯开始意识到自己的影响，他变得善妒且刻薄。可当他意识到时却已经不受控制，他们聊过这件事却没有得出好的答案，随后伊斯坎达尔建议他们或许该分开一段时间好看看影响是否会改变，离别的时候只是让韦伯不用担心如果有需要可以随时联系他。  
就这样伊斯坎达尔离开伦敦已经一个多月，韦伯再次回到独自一个人的状态，却比曾经更难受。他窝在柔软的被子里，将身体蜷成一团，嗅着那里所剩无几的属于伊斯坎达尔的味道。当韦伯终于被困意与疲惫击溃，他才终于陷入了梦境，那里漆黑一片什么也没有。

他与伊斯坎达尔亲吻，炽热的双手划过他的肌肤将他的身体点燃。口腔里是雄性荷尔蒙特有的薄荷味，他主动地环上那健壮的肩膀，手抚摸着隆隆的肌肉。跨坐在男人身上，不停地蹭着像是催出着男人进一步动作。  
大手捧着他的臀，揉捏着丰满的臀肉，起先是两根手指没入他的后穴，他的情欲被挑起，带着媚态叫着男人，“rider...”他扶着男人的肩膀跪立着，翘着臀享受着手指在他体内的拓展，“哈，还要，rider，还要...”他凑在男人耳边，哭诉般地地说，呻吟声也跟着从嘴里漏了出来。  
“慢着点叫小骚货，”男人笑了起来，将手指抽离了他的身体，“一会有你叫的时候。”伊斯坎达尔的话让他更为骚动，当他感到对方硬挺的龟头便抵在他的穴口上时内心已经被期待占满。

湿热的穴肉因阴茎的进入而狂喜，自主地吃进去大半，“这么心急？”男人凑在他耳边问道，带着调笑的意味将余下的部分顶入了他的身体里。  
“啊...rider...”被填满的舒适感让他叫出声，只觉得穴肉里的每一道褶皱都要被硕大的阴茎撑开，“肏我...”他将头埋在伊斯坎达尔的肩窝里，鼻尖贴着结实的肌肉，闻着那让他沉迷的味道。  
君王自然会满足臣下的渴求，扯着那如绸缎般的黑色长发与面前的人接吻，湿热的舌在韦伯的口腔里搅动，热烈而霸道。像是要将他口里的氧气掠夺一空，好让他缺氧窒息。韦伯的脸泛着迷人的潮红，灰绿色的眼睛含着泪。头皮拉扯的疼痛与身下的快感一起刺激着他的身体，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，伊斯坎达尔从未停止肏弄，每一下都狠狠地往最深处顶。

性快感让韦伯疯狂，他失去理智般地呼唤着对方的名字，身体变得越来越热，背上渗出细密的汗水，交合的地方早已濡湿一片，耻毛被分泌的前列腺液打湿，蹭在彼此的腹部上。他看着那双赤红的熠熠生辉的眼睛，像是能将他点燃一样。  
他被伊斯坎达尔摁倒在身下，那双粗糙带茧的大手捉着他的腿将他的身体打开，交合处被撞得泛红，身前的性器硬挺着在几下大开大合的肏弄中射出白浊的精液。高潮的余韵让他恍惚颤抖，可后穴的肏弄却未曾停下，他只感到敏感处快要被撞得发麻，却任由自己沉溺其中。  
他听到男人在他耳边发出野兽般的低吼，被索取的满足感让他幸福，他去攀附那健硕的身体，细长的手臂勾上伊斯坎达尔的脖子，脚踝磨蹭着男人的小腿肚，催促他给予自己更多。君王以不停地肏干回馈着他的臣子，他们亲吻纠缠不知疲倦。

韦伯感受到一道视线，他偏过头去，看到一个熟悉的红色身影，高大的男人站在不远处看着他与伊斯坎达尔如野兽般交媾。“rider！”他眨巴了两下灰绿色的眼睛，干哑的嗓子叫出声，伸手想去碰触那个男人，尽可能地伸长那修长的手指，却怎么也够不到。  
红色的身影没有离开有没有靠近，那如火的眼睛看着他想要将他看穿，韦伯顿时觉得羞怯不已，他已很久没有这样的感觉。他被身上的伊斯坎达尔抱了起来，君王显然不满意他的走神，惩罚性地在他肩上落下撕咬，犬齿陷入他的皮肉里让他痛得尖叫出声。  
而那红色的身影也在这时走了过来，将他从那个炽热的怀里夺了过来，皮革与铁锈的气息占据他的鼻腔，就和数十年前在冬木时的一模一样。他躲在rider的怀里，如受伤的幼兽般被男人细心照料。粗糙的手指拭去他眼角的泪水，吻着他的脸颊，胡须磨蹭着他的脸颊。

“小子，看来余把你折腾得不轻。”粗糙的大手抚摸着他身上深浅不一的痕迹，带着些许责备但更多的是温柔的安慰。韦伯几乎是不可置信地看着眼前的男人，那是他的rider，他望眼欲穿的王，没有丝毫犹豫他主动地搂抱着男人，湿漉漉的眼睛看着那如火的眸，虔诚地亲吻那张如雕塑般精致的脸，他几乎要落下泪来。他太过思念他的rider，他怀念那个温柔体贴的爱人，即便他未曾向这个男人倾诉过一丝一毫。

“你不过是余作为骑阶的侧面，竟然想要抢走余的人。”伊斯坎达尔不满地走上前，要将rider怀里的人抢回自己身边。  
“小子答应做余的臣下，那余便是他的君王。”rider看着眼前与自己几乎一样的人，带着胜利的笑容，他加紧了怀抱韦伯的力度，好不然另一个自己将他从自己身边抢去。  
“可笑，你不过个死在圣杯战争里的骑阶，余才是完全的伊斯坎达尔。”君王不悦地说道，想要去抢夺对方怀里的人。  
“可小子好像更喜欢待在余的怀里。”这么说着，rider朝另一个自己笑了起来，带着炫耀的意味，只见那瘦弱的人躲在他温暖的怀里，头埋在肩窝里如撒娇一般蹭动着不愿再去看另一个君王。

伊斯坎达尔还有些不满，想要说些什么却被一个声音打断，  
“rider？”传来一个少年的声音，带着疑惑与不解，循着声音看了过去，只见一个瘦小的身影，留着齐耳的短发，祖母绿的眼睛里闪烁着天真的光芒。  
伊斯坎达尔有些惊讶地看着突然出现的少年，很快他便转换了态度，“看来我们有新的客人。”说着他向少年走去。

少年惊讶于眼前的景象，一个rider怀里抱着不曾见过的长发男人，另一个rider朝自己走来，那双红色的眼睛里不知为何有着一丝危险的意味。那个rider朝他伸出手，将他抱进怀里，然后是突如其来的吻，炽热猛烈地要将他化开。

“喂！你会吓到小子的。”rider想要阻止伊斯坎达尔，却只能看着男人将少年亲得迷迷糊糊，瘫软在他健壮的怀里。少年韦伯任其摆布地被宽衣解带，白皙光洁的皮肤裸露在空气里，起初还有些羞恼，祖母绿的眼睛瞪着眼前的男人。  
可君王的威压让少年噤声，有些委屈地任由伊斯坎达尔对他为所欲为，一只大手亵玩着秀气的阴茎，可怜的少年红着脸不去看自己的身体，却被大手掰过脑袋，看着自己的阴茎在那只手里变得肿胀硬挺。粗糙的手指抠弄着马眼处，湿液便不受控制地流出来，不谙性事的少年被性欲折磨得失神，喃喃地呻吟出声。

“哈，不要，慢点...”生涩的身体无法承受猛烈的刺激，“要射了，不要...”伊斯坎达尔的手不断地撸动着阴茎的柱身，甚至不时地加大根部的摁压，很快少年便射了出来，高潮的余韵让他的身体颤抖起来，精液射在君王的手上，少许的滴落在地面上，而少年本人则失了力气般地靠着那结实的胸肌。  
伊斯坎达尔捉着少年的一条腿将他的身体朝自己打开，白浊的粘液被君王当作润滑剂，开始抠弄那紧闭着的后穴。与另一具成熟的身体不一样，少年的后穴紧得像未曾使用过。将一节手指埋入少年的体内，粗大的指节侵犯着紧致的肠肉，“宝贝，你到底有没有被肏开过？”君王笑着问道，言语中透露着戏谑的意味。  
少年尖叫着想要躲开，却被另一只大手紧紧扣着腰，扩张缓慢地进行着，粗大的手指先是埋入一整根，顺着身体里的软肉像下摁压，而后是第二根，两只手指作剪状扩开了少年的身体，异物感让少年害怕，可羞耻心让他只得咬着自己的嘴唇，忍受着伊斯坎达尔的欺凌。

紧闭的穴口被扩张开逐渐适应手指的侵犯，身体下意识地配合着里面的运动，指腹按摩着敏感带快感让他刚射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来。  
“真浪。”君王的秽语灌入他的耳朵里，粗糙的手指抽离他的身体，后穴贪恋般地忍不住地往里吸。少年忍不住颤抖起来，他从未被这样对待过，rider总是温柔体贴地打开他的身体，细心地害怕伤害他一分一毫。  
而现在硕大的阴茎开始进入他的身体，龟头蛮横地碾开精致的穴口，他无助地哭喊出声不知如何是好。

“宝贝，你可真紧。”他听到伊斯坎达尔这样对少年说着。只见那硕大的阴茎正一寸寸碾开少年的后穴，因少年紧致的后穴而发出低哑的慰叹。少年如处子般生涩，安静地承受着漫长的进入，扩展的前奏并不完善，进入的疼痛让他的背弓了起来。整个进入后伊斯坎达尔发出满足的低吼，而他怀里的少年已经因疼痛落下泪来，他的身体被近乎对折起来，身体承受着男人的体重，那小穴被阴茎撑开，里面的肠肉无意识地开始蠕动。

韦伯看着眼前怪异的场景，被黑泥污染的暴君正肏着曾经的自己，那个青涩的身体根本不可能承受得了接下来发生的事情。他想要上前阻止，却又贪恋另一个rider的温柔。被小心地呵护，轻柔地亲吻，如珍宝般温柔地抚摸每一处肌肤。他感到自己快要在这温情中消散溶解，幸福得快要忘记一切。  
与此同时君王对那具身体的赞美让他燃起妒火。他的身体早已被君王调教得如熟透，甚至偶尔会担心自己的会松得无法包裹住君王的阴茎。

“小子？怎么回事？”rider感受到怀里人的异样，那吃着他阴茎的肠肉在听到另一个伊斯坎达尔的话后下意识地收缩，绞着他的龟头让他差点射在那湿热的身体里。中年人的身体被开发得完全，和曾经的少年全然不同。进入的过程顺利得几乎毫无障碍，后穴贪吃得很，只是龟头进入时稍稍用力后续的部分便被那具身体全部代劳。  
成熟的男人坐在他身上主动地扭着臀胯，连曾经王帐里的波斯舞娘都比不上分毫。他的腰高高得抬起又重重得落下，后穴的媚肉如活着一般吸附着进入的阳具，里面早已湿得不像话。进入的过程中那眼里流转着迷恋与爱意，要将他的心也跟着融化。

韦伯跨坐在rider的身上，享受着男人温柔的赐予，可他的耳畔那属于另一个君王的，如野兽般低吼和少年的啜泣却让他不由的分神。  
他想要回头去看却被rider扣住了脑袋，  
“和余做的时候你还敢分神？嗯？”带着一丝不满男人将他禁锢在怀里。原本温柔的挺动变得迅速而激烈，直击他的软肉，每一下都撞得用力。  
“rider！”他大叫起来，细瘦的手指抓着结实的胳膊，指甲几乎要嵌入肉里，这样的抓挠无法阻止rider对他的侵犯，大脑紧跟着被快感全部占据，除了自己的呻吟和耳畔边的喘息声他什么都听不见。  
快感猛烈而长久，身上的男人如猛兽般朝他发起攻击，阴茎将艳红的穴口肏得软烂不堪，湿液从交合处不住地往外流淌，滚烫的阴茎将他的后穴肏得麻木，每一下都往深处顶那脆弱的软肉早已失去了控制，不住地颤抖一下下地吸着进入的阴茎。  
他被rider整个调转了个，大手握着他的腰以后入的姿势让阴茎进得更深，他如被雄狮控制的雌兽一样匍匐在地，耳畔是男人的粗气声，他抬起头来看着前方。是另一个自己，正和自己一样被伊斯坎达尔压在身下，屁股高高翘起，颤抖地承受着男人的肏弄。身上遍布着咬痕与瘀青，祖母绿的眼睛模糊一片，泛着水光无助地叫唤着男人的名字。  
两只雄狮以近乎相同的姿势一同享用着他们的身体，呻吟声与啜泣声纠缠在一起，伴随着啪啪的撞击声与淫靡的水泽声，这样荒唐的事情让韦伯几乎要崩溃，他看着曾经的自己与自己一样逐渐被伊斯坎达尔吞噬，又享受着所赐予的快感无法自拔。

他不想再看却被掰着脑袋，男人的手指探入他的口里模仿着抽插的动作侵犯着他的口腔，涎液不受控制地从他的嘴角滑落，“你可真棒。”rider凑近他的耳朵，亲吻着泛红的耳尖，低哑的嗓音里是性快感说带给他的满足感。  
韦伯已经分辨不清究竟哪个是rider而哪个是伊斯坎达尔，或者说他们都一样。他被撞得几乎要跌出那个怀抱，可大手钳着他的腰，将他拖拽回那肌肉隆隆的怀抱里。“rider...”他呼唤那个名字如呼唤着某个咒语，他看着眼前的少年和自己一起沉沦于欲望之中，祖母绿的眼睛已经失去焦点，微微上翻，舌被男人的手指摁压着，被迫打开的口腔里流露出婉转的呻吟。  
他自己大概也是如此，快感一浪一浪地朝他涌来，他如溺水的人一样企图获得拯救，却被名为性欲的海水吞没。

“rider！”他惊呼出声，从梦里醒来。  
再看到的是卧室里熟悉的天花板，耳边是时钟冰冷的走秒声，他回想起那个荒诞却真实无比的梦。他太想见那个男人了，才会做这样的梦，他为自己的淫荡不堪而羞愧难当。  
“叮咚。”  
是手机的短信提示音，发件人是伊斯坎达尔，  
小子，余做了个相当有趣的梦。  
还未等他想好该如何回复这条短信，便跟着收到了下一条，  
余准备回来了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿刺警告
> 
> 限制射精警告
> 
> 微量血腥警告

他对着镜子看着赤裸的自己，苍白的肌肤，经脉明显的腿，细瘦的脚踝，隐约可见的肋骨，转过身是分明的脊骨，单薄的背，黑色的长发如瀑布般泄下，修长的颈。时间在他身上流淌得像是缓慢一些，但眉宇间的皱纹却彰显着他不再年轻的事实。  
韦伯的手贴着镜面，冰凉的触感传回给他的身体，让他忍不住起了一身鸡皮。他给自己加了点料，尖锐的针穿刺的痛感并不算强烈，渗出的血液也不多，他蹙着眉将那对精致的饰品挂于胸前，起初银质品的触感让他不太习惯，而后他看着镜子里的自己。

依旧是那样的苍白无力，只是胸前多了些装饰，乳头因疼痛而翘立这，两个乳环之间是银质的细链，末尾长短不一地挂在两侧，镶着红色的珠宝。他不知道自己为何会看上这个小东西，不论怎么想也与他的气质不大符合，但当他看见它时便被它吸引，或许是那两颗大小不一的红宝石让他想到了些什么。  
韦伯不置可否地打量着自己，他很少在镜子前观赏赤裸的自己。更多的时候只是在性爱中作为一种情趣，伊斯坎达尔会迫使他看着镜子里的自己，被逐渐进入时，被肏到高潮时，那时的他很难将自己看得仔细，生理性的泪水使他视线模糊，情欲使他大脑困顿。  
他只会在洗浴后的镜子面前偶尔端详自己，细瘦的手擦去镜面上的水雾，突然清晰的镜面让他看到那具枯瘦的身体，“还能给伊斯坎达尔带来多少吸引力？”他常这样想，然后镜子又再一次蒙上雾气。

卧室门从外面打开，窗帘挡去大半日光，室内昏黄一片。这并不影响英灵的势力，伊斯坎达尔看到屋子里的人赤裸的背影先是吹了个口哨，然后上前从背后抱住那细瘦的背影。他啄吻着那张柔软的脸，前段时间的分别后他们的关系变得和谐起来。伊斯坎达尔不再如起初一样喜怒无常，韦伯也尽可能不去转牛角尖。  
男人的手揽过韦伯的腰，将他搂紧。优秀的视觉使他在一片昏暗中看到韦伯胸前的装饰，银色的细环穿过了粉嫩的乳首，血已经止住可残留的痛觉让那里保持着挺立的姿态，链子的最低点悬在肚脐上方，红色的宝石在昏暗的空间里泛着迷人的如血的光泽。

手的力气突然加重，伊斯坎达尔没有多想便把人拖到一旁的高背椅上，韦伯发出吃痛的低呼，那细瘦的手臂想要捶打他却被直接捉住，他想要挣扎却在力气上败下阵来。另一只大手掐住了他的下巴，迫使那他与那双赤色的眼睛对视。  
“是谁允许你这么做？”男人的声音低沉得吓人。  
“唔...”他被吓到噤声，喉咙翻了一下，话语都被咽回肚子里。  
“回答余。是谁允许你伤害余的所有物。”男人的态度冰冷，甚至让他回想起最初那个暴虐的君王。  
韦伯颤抖起来，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上一层雾气，手掐得他的下巴生疼，他想呜咽撒娇地说“rider，你弄疼我了。”好让男人松下劲，却被那双盛怒的眼睛盯得呆若木鸡。他眨巴了几下眼睛，泪水便掉了下来，他想要去擦可双手都被夺去了控制权。  
“痛...”他的喉咙里只发出几个音节，带着委屈与求饶。

君王松开了那只掐着他下巴的手，却用结实的双臂和身体将他困在了座位上，那双燃烧的眼睛还带着怒气，未得到满意的答案之前他不会让韦伯逃脱。  
“我只是，想让你高兴...”韦伯的回答细若蚊吟。  
“高兴？”君王扬了扬眉毛，“你弄伤了余的所有物还想让余高兴？”说话间男人扯动了那根细链，衔接着两侧的乳环，拉动乳首。  
突如其来的疼痛让韦伯叫出声，那如泣的呜咽落在伊斯坎达尔耳里如塞壬的女妖。稍稍用力那两颗红艳的乳首便被扯动向前，胸变成暧昧的形状，两端悬挂着的宝石随着身体的起伏摇晃，红色的珠宝晃动出精致的光影，初愈的伤口经不起多少折腾又滴下血来。而那张脸因疼痛和快感的共同袭击，变得娇艳动人。粉嫩的唇微张着，发出呻吟，尖细得和以往全然不同。

君王的惩罚漫长得叫人难耐，他们一同坐在椅子上，或者说韦伯坐在伊斯坎达尔的身上，他靠着结实的的胸膛，那双大手玩弄着他胸前的小玩意。拉扯转动，所有细小的动作都牵扯着他的神经。疼痛与快感交替作用，他的嗓子因方才开始的啜泣而变哑，带着细微的鼻音。  
“你要记住，你是余的所有物，即便是你也不可以伤害你自己。”伊斯坎达尔在他耳边低语，那声音低哑得如诅咒一般，却让韦伯得到前所未有的安慰。他的君王还将他视作自己的，未曾将他抛弃，只要这样他便可以安下心来。  
他阖上眼，泪水随着眼皮的交叠而被挤落，顺着瘦削的脸颊滑落下来，滚烫得像要在脸上融成两道印记。但当它们坠落下来，砸在伊斯坎达尔的手背上，那温度已经全然消散，成为冰冷的液体，溅射开成为无数颗更为细小的微粒。

韦伯迫切地想要获得君王的吻以安慰，却被对方拒绝。他跨坐在君王面前，原本挂在胸口的银链被拆下绑住他的双手。赤裸的身体被抚摸揉捏，调情的挑逗让他敏感的身体不由自主地颤抖，却无法得到最后的高潮。前端的阴茎挺立着，却得不到抚慰。  
肥厚的舌苔舔着乳粒，舌尖勾着乳环向外挑拨，舔净上面的血迹，血腥味让伊斯坎达尔愤怒，不满地咬了咬那可怜的乳尖，疼得怀里的人顷刻尖叫出来，扭着腰想要挣脱。却被他困于怀里，大手死死扣住腰，挣脱不开的人只能颤抖着忍受痛楚的折磨。啜泣着却毫无反抗的余地，黑色的长发遮挡住他的表情，可伊斯坎达尔知道，那黑色天鹅绒下的脸一定泛着迷人的红晕，迷蒙的双眼委屈又勾人。

君王终于宽恕了自己犯错的臣子，宽宏大量地将人抱在怀里亲吻，柔软的唇相贴，在口腔里搅动。气息换度时还能听到韦伯小声的呢喃，像是在撒娇一样。那双被束缚着的手先是叠在胸前，最后主动地套上伊斯坎达尔的脖子，让两人贴得更加紧密。  
大手去摸臀缝里的穴，湿热的小穴紧闭着，被手指缓慢地拓开，神经束被温柔地抚摸，电流如麻地袭击着尾骨。呻吟变得甜美，让人沉迷其中。手指侃侃进入两根，往里探，前列腺的位置了然于胸，不出半刻便触到那软肋，顿时腰肢软得要瘫在人怀里。凑在耳边，那浅薄的唇张合着，反复呼喊着两个音节，组成名为骑兵的语义。  
润滑液的加入让开拓变得顺利，吃入第三根手指的后穴已然湿软泥泞，沉着腰的人靠着手臂的力气攀在君王的身上，呼出的热气拍打在脸颊，黑色的头发细腻地磨蹭着脖颈。“rider，肏我...”耳边的低语坦率得不知廉耻，这是君王未曾料到的，却欣然接受了臣子的祈求。

解开裤链后硕大的阴茎便跳了出来，在臀缝附近磨蹭，怀里的人显得急不可耐，便要自己去探寻。君王好整以暇地坐在椅子上，观赏着身上的人扭着腰去对自己的后穴。红艳的穴被粗壮的龟头碾开，神经束被碾压的快感让韦伯头皮发麻，身体早已经有了该如何被进入的记忆，便遵从着往下，直到整根进入后才满足地叹息。  
韦伯仰着头去看伊斯坎达尔的脸，被肠肉包裹的快感让君王的表情舒缓而享受。眯着那双赤色的眼睛，看着那张苍白的脸，被情欲染上颜色，嘴微张着从喉里发出轻轻的喘息。君王的手扣住了瘦窄的腰，要回了这场性事的主导权。于是臣子便顺从地停下动作，安静地准备去承受君王的赐予。

大手摸着翘立的阴茎，粗糙的茧磨蹭着柱身，手指照顾着前端，马眼与冠状沟被细致地抠弄。直接的性快感让韦伯不住地颤抖，同时他的后穴吃着昂扬的阴茎，前后同时的刺激让他几乎要直接射出来。可君王却在关键的时候控制住了前端的，不知从哪里拿出来的细长的金属棒，上面是一颗颗相连的钢珠。  
意识到接下来要发生什么的韦伯，想要挣扎，却被连着顶了几下直接软下腰来。只得顺从地任由伊斯坎达尔处置，尿道被顶端的小钢珠碾开，一点点进入，尿道被进入的体验舒适却怪异，他不敢去看，只能将脸藏在伊斯坎达尔的肩窝里。直到一整根进入身体里，被控制了射精的人几乎要哭出来。  
“rider，好奇怪，快拿出去...”他软着嗓子去撒娇。  
“听话。”可君王却不为所动，反而将金属棒抽出一些后又重新捅回去。尿道被钢珠碾开，奇异的快感让韦伯尖叫着抱住伊斯坎达尔，只能委屈地忍受着。  
怀里人的乖巧获得了君王奖赏似地亲吻，落在额前像是安慰，后穴的肏动重新开始，一下一下地往里撞。

可君王却还很难获得满足，他肿胀硬挺的阴茎在早已麻木的穴里撞击，肠肉殷切地侍奉他，包裹着柱身蠕动磨蹭。怀里的人已经失去了所有力气，呻吟和喘息混乱在一起，被情欲搅得没了意识，灰绿色的眼睛失焦地望着他。泛红的脸落下泪来，不住地往下掉，试图说些什么，却已经组织不出语言，是词不达意的音节。

伊斯坎达尔吻上那张嘴，情热的气息扑鼻而来，包裹着舌纠缠掠夺。身下的挺动越来越快，交合处湿液被他打出细密的泡沫，漏出的润滑液滴在他的裤子上。君王毫不关心这些细节，他只能感受怀里的身体，紧紧地依附着自己，肠肉亲吻着他的阴茎，深处的肉绞着龟头似乎要将他榨干般用力。男人发出低哑的嗤笑，松开那片被他啃得红肿诱人的唇，转而去安慰灰绿色的眼，舔去咸涩的液体。

伊斯坎达尔射在了韦伯的身体里，同时抽出了一直控制韦伯精关的金属棒。获得释放的韦伯立刻射了出来，起初是浓浊的精液射在他的胸口，甚至沾在伊斯坎达尔的衣服上。属于伊斯坎达尔的浓稠的精液则灌满后穴，多余的部分不住地往外涌。  
怀里的人汗湿得如落水一般，黑色的长发混乱地黏在身上，激烈运动后潮红的脸，不断喘息来获取氧气。用尽力气抱着他的手臂无力地搭在肩上。若不是伊斯坎达尔一直扶着那细窄的腰，整个人便要掉下去一样。那双灰绿色的眼睛看着他，闪动着微弱的光。  
胸口的两个乳环泛着金属的冰冷光泽，让伊斯坎达尔觉得实在怪异。君王的大手细心地解开环扣，抽出尖锐的细针。那两颗小玩意被他丢到一边，重新掰着爱人的下巴看向他，“没有下次。”君王的声音严肃而认真。


End file.
